The Octonauts and the Magic Humans
by ActualAnemone
Summary: Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher fall down the endless pit under Gordon's house. Fletcher is seriously creeped out. Guess it's not so endless after all.


Hello again! I don't know why but I am doing Octonauts and Skulduggery Pleasant! I just thought this would be really weird. Hope you likey!

Valkyrie Cain hated the caverns under Gordon's house. They were dark and creepy and had pits that you might fall into in the dark. But what she hated most about them was the fact that there were sorcerer-eating monsters who could trace magic. Now they were not good. Even today, with Fletcher, Skulduggery, Tanith and Ghastly, she was scared. Even worse, the monsters were attracted to magic so the more sorcerers the more danger. But they need Fletcher to make a quick getaway and Tanith and Ghastly had threatened to take all Skulduggery's best suits and hats and throw them in the Liffey. So the five of them marched down into the tunnels and deep into the caverns. They needed to find a golden powder that rotted away the wood and stone and flesh. It had killed ten people already and had destroyed twenty five houses and three Sanctuaries. And of course, unless they found the powder, the other Sanctuaries would all blame Ireland. Typical. So now they were down deep beneath the house, where monsters roamed. They chatted for a bit about plans and strategies, then they walked on in silence.

They came to a large pit in the middle of nowhere. "I can teleport us across!" Suggested Fletcher, eager to help. "No. We can't rely on teleportation all the time. We can walk round it." Skulduggery decided. They crept round the large black pit, slowly, as not to fall. But, Fletcher, who was behind Valkyrie lost his footing. Valkyrie grabbed his arm, but Fletcher, unfortunately, ate too many pies for lunch and Valkyrie slipped over the edge. Skulduggery grabbed Valkyrie's leg, Ghastly grabbed Skulduggery's and Tanith grabbed Ghastly's. Eventually they all hauled Fletcher up. But a slimy tentacle grabbed Fletcher. And another. And another. Then, about a zillion more tentacles came and grabbed Fletcher, which resulted in everyone being dragged into the large, rather black, pit.

Valkyrie landed with a thump at the bottom of the sea. She looked up to see Skulduggery and Ghastly floating down. She barely had any time to wave before Tanith fell on top of her. "Tanith!" She groaned. "Get off!" Tanith laughed before jumping off Valkyrie. Valkyrie manipulated the water to form a circle of air around her head. Tanith claimed she could hold her breath for a while, so Val didn't bother with her. "Where is Fletcher?" Valkyrie questioned after Skulduggery and Ghastly got there. They shrugged. "He must have landed somewhere else." Ghastly grinned happily. "Thank God."

Fletcher was super creeped out. There were these weird talking animals all around him. "Octonauts, to the Control Room!" A polar bear shouted as he pressed a few buttons. An alarm went off and six or seven animals crowded round. They gasped when they saw Fletcher. "What is that?" A pirate cat questioned. "That's why I've called you here. He just showed up!" Exclaimed the polar bear. "Shellington?" An otter stepped forward. "Yes Captain?" He asked in a Scottish accent. "What did you do on the weekend, Fletcher?" Fletcher mumbled to himself. "I saw a talking Scottish otter."

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" The Captain Polar Bear asked the Scottish otter. "I have seen something like him, yes." The otter told him. "I believe this creature is a human." The otter concluded gravely. They all gasped again. "A human?" An Australian puppy exclaimed, horrified. "I'm afraid so Dashi." "Oh..." She said before dropping the ground in a faint. "Ok." Fletcher finally spoke up. "This is literally the weirdest thing I have seen in my entire life. And I hang with Skulduggery and Valkyrie most days." They all screamed. "It can talk!" Someone gasped. "Fascinating!" The Scottish otter 'Shellington' commented while scribbling onto a piece of paper. "Lord help me." Fletcher muttered.


End file.
